The present application relates to devices for transporting children and, more particularly, to strollers
Over the years strollers have advanced to include various improved features. For example, modern strollers may be foldable.
Prior art foldable strollers often have several disadvantages in terms of use, storage and manufacture. In particular, prior art foldable strollers are often heavy and difficult to fold and unfold.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a stroller that may be folded such that it may be stored or carried with ease. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide a stroller that may be converted into a carriage-type stroller having a seat that may be adjusted from an inclined position to a horizontal position. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide means for securing a car seat to the stroller. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide a basket on the stroller for storing various items. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide a canopy on the stroller for shading an occupant in the seating compartment from harmful sun rays. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide a harness on the stroller for securing infants and children to the stroller.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foldable stroller that overcomes at least some of disadvantages of prior art strollers.